


钢琴课

by ETTOBRUTE



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETTOBRUTE/pseuds/ETTOBRUTE
Summary: 想写个渣男，就顺手写了，太放飞自我，我也不知道我在写什么。灵感来自con里钻弹钢琴的シーン。
Relationships: Maaya Kiho/Nozomi Fuuto
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

不知什么时候开始，真彩越来越讨厌上钢琴课。也许当时间回溯到那个阴雨绵绵的下午，她会抑制住自己的好奇心，不去靠近那扇虚掩的房门——如果知道再也无法将看到的一幕从脑海中抹去。

望海抱着她的母亲。撩起的裙子下能看到母亲雪白的大腿。望海的头埋在母亲的颈间亲吻，不安分的右手顺着女人的大腿一路摸上去。那个一直优雅高贵的女人发出急切的呻吟，像个荡妇在望海的动作下蛇一样扭动。

真彩的心脏被看不见的手攥紧。她呼吸不畅，喉咙干渴，不由自主咬着嘴唇。恶心、下流、卑贱，钢琴教师和女主人——这两个人怎么能做这样的事情。她想要离开，但一股说不清的力量钉住她的脚步。也许是目光过于炽热，望海突然抬起头，直直看向了她。望海的眼神里没有羞耻也没有畏惧，只有欲望和无声的挑衅。

仿佛被毒蛇咬了一口，她急忙逃离那扇门，心绪却一直无法平静，直到现在。

什么时候能结束钢琴课，把那个男人从家里赶出去。真彩坐在琴凳上，忿忿不平地盯着琴谱，好像要把上面的肖邦盯出一个洞来。

敲门声响起，她条件反射地应了一声，随即又后悔。望海推门进来，自然地走到钢琴旁。他对着真彩礼貌地点头微笑，示意她可以开始了。

不用望海开口她就知道自己把一首练习曲弹得乱七八糟。她生着自己的气，却恨不得砸了钢琴，烧了肖邦。

我以为这首练习曲你早就熟练了，望海说。

所以我根本不是学钢琴的料，我不想学了，她回答。

说什么蠢话，好好练习，望海说。他坐到琴凳上，紧挨着真彩。男人身上浓烈的异性的味道顿时包围了她。这味道让她莫名其妙心潮澎湃，脸上发烫，她赶紧小幅度往旁边挪开一点。

望海察觉到了她的小动作，在心底微微一笑。

像第一次教导她一般，望海一边讲解一边演示了一遍。他语调温和，目光平静，神态坦然，好像根本不知道与女主人之间的偷情被人目击了一样，而目击者就坐在他旁边。

装什么清白无辜，真彩又是一阵厌恶。不，我难道不是也在配合他的表演，我也同样虚伪。想到这一点，她不禁皱起眉。

有什么不懂的地方吗，望海看着她问。

没有，给老师添麻烦了，她礼貌地回答。

望海没有从琴凳上站起，他默默注视着真彩的练习。那双在黑白琴键上移动的手比她母亲的手更白更细嫩，琴室明亮的光线下能看到近乎蓝色的纤细的血管，流淌着青春鲜美的血液。她练得很专注，仿佛把心神都放到了钢琴曲上。但望海很清楚，她只是不想看他而已。

小女孩还无法反抗，只能用视而不见来掩饰和回避，和她在强势的母亲的逼迫下用着同样的方法。她的平静和从容都是伪装，望海知道，在伪装下面是一个不被尊重，缺少关爱，没有安全感的脆弱小孩。

不怕她知道吗，他问过女主人。

她知道又怎么样，哭闹吗，绝食吗，自杀吗？她敢往自己手腕上划一刀我都佩服她的勇气。她什么都不敢。女主人的笑声很尖利。

她什么都不敢。望海的手搭上了真彩的肩膀，感受着女孩身体的柔软与温度。真彩微微颤抖了一下。

哪里错了吗老师，她故作无知地问。

这几小节，触键果断一点，他说。

白天还不够吗，为什么在梦里还要见到那个钢琴教师。真彩喘息着从梦里惊醒，额头脖子上全是汗。梦里钢琴教师抚摸着她的身体，她感到很厌恶，很羞耻，但身体明显因为男人的触碰有了反应。两腿间的湿润和胸中一股无法发泄的骚动不是梦。

在黑暗中她仿佛可以看到钢琴教师纤长的手指，闻到他身上异性的味道。他用令人不安的眼神注视着她，她的欲望在回应着他。她把枕头放在两腿间用力夹紧，以此来安抚自己。

什么时候能结束钢琴课，她一边喘息着一边忍不住想。

滚出去，我不想再听你说话，母亲歇斯底里地吼着。

我做错了什么，我只是告诉那个女人不要再给我买粉红色的裙子了。仅此而已。我就像是她手中的提线木偶，什么都无法选择。真彩回到琴房，关上门，随意抽出一张黑胶唱片制造点声音好让自己忘了母亲的咆哮。

音乐响起，她听了一小段就知道不该再听下去。Faure的Après un rêve不适合压抑的心情。但她浑身没了力气，只是像中邪一样呆呆注视着旋转的唱片。

真彩的心在哀婉的大提琴的琴弓下破碎。Faure到底做了一个什么样的梦，以至于在梦醒之后写下这样悲伤的乐章。或者说，只要这首音乐响起，Faure的梦魇就会被召唤而至。她难受地捂住胸口，然而眼泪却迟迟不至。

一阵欢快的音符响起，压倒了悲伤的大提琴。巴赫的Badinerie像一群活力四射的小马，摇头晃脑地冲散了Faure的梦魇。欢乐诙谐的曲调让真彩脸上露出笑容。她看向钢琴旁出手相救的好心人。

望海脱了西装外套，穿着白衬衣银灰条纹的马甲端坐在钢琴前，十指在琴键上飞舞。她关了唱片机，静静听着清脆的琴声。一曲Badinerie让她心情好转一些。看着身上粉红色的裙子，想起疯子般的母亲，她突然做了一个决定。

真彩若无其事地坐到望海右边，这一次她主动贴紧钢琴教师。望海依旧用那种令人不安的眼神望着她。

她抚摸着望海的手臂，老师的手真好看，她的语气很平静，不像在夸人。她握住望海的指尖，老师可以摸摸我吗，像摸我母亲那样。

望海放松肌肉，任由真彩拉着手。她把望海的手放在自己的大腿上。望海没有动作。

怎么，老师不愿意吗？她歪头挑起一边眉毛。

我的教学内容不包括这些，望海说。

也不包括跟女主人上床不是吗？

望海的手突然一下子粗暴地沿着她的大腿摸到腿根。她吓了一跳，但是强忍着不动声色。直到望海的手指按在她的内裤上，她才本能地夹了一下腿，还是忍住没有跳起来躲开。

为什么，你又不喜欢我。望海的语气平淡得就像在谈论练琴。

因为还有比你更让人讨厌的东西。

谢谢夸奖。望海的手指嵌入内裤被压出的那道缝隙。

两腿间像有电流通过，先是颤栗，随着望海的按压越来越湿润。那折磨人的肿胀又来了，从身体到心灵。她难受地往前弓着身子。

钢琴教师的手指从侧面拨开内裤，指尖探向那一片滑腻中。触键要果断。她想起钢琴教师的手指落在琴键上的样子。现在那手指在阴道口边缘打转。这样的触摸让她坐立不安。青涩的身体在熟练的挑逗下又是紧张又是期待地吐着汁液。内裤已经被浸湿，可能弄得琴凳的皮革上都是。

望海抽回手。过来，坐到我腿上，他说。

真彩照做了，她分开双腿，以跪姿跨坐在望海大腿上。望海把她的上衣连同内衣一起往上一推，她的双乳暴露在空气中，乳尖因为突然的刺激而挺立。望海没有忙着下一步动作，还是用那种令人不安的眼神打量着她的身体，看不出他在想什么。

不公平，我也要脱你衣服。她负气说着去抓望海的衬衣领子。望海一手将她的腰环住一扣，卷得她的身体贴了过去。一侧的乳头被望海含进嘴里，强烈的刺激让她胸口激起一片鸡皮疙瘩。她顿时两手不知道该往哪里放。她往后仰着身体想要躲开望海，却无法逃脱。温热滑腻的舌头舔在乳头上的感觉让她忍不住叫出声。下身又涌起一阵热流伴随着颤栗，同时她感觉到两人紧贴的地方有个凸起的硬东西顶着自己的下体。

望海稍微松了一点手臂的力道，让两人紧贴的身体拉开空隙。他拉起真彩的手按在自己的裤裆上。想要就自己动手，他的声音有些沙哑。

欲望冲得真彩脑中浑浑噩噩，她摸着解开了望海的腰带，拉下裤子拉链和内裤。弹起的阴茎令她感到陌生又茫然。

我在渴望这样一个东西？我想要把这样的东西放进自己的身体里？我一定是不正常了。这玩意儿好奇怪好恶心，她不由自主地说。

你要是觉得它好看我反而奇怪，望海凑到她耳边说，你不喜欢我，也不喜欢做爱，你喜欢的是倔强叛逆的感觉。你想证明自己不是一个木偶，也不是什么都不敢。那我来满足你好了。

他抱着真彩站起来，将她压到钢琴上，一手制住她，一手撕扯她的内裤。琴键被压得发出一阵杂乱的噪音，中间夹杂着真彩的哀求，不要弄坏我的内裤。

为什么这个时候你在关心内裤。望海分开真彩的双腿，握住自己的下体，抵在入口处。仅仅是进入一点，他的学生就已痛到面容扭曲。在那些液体的润滑下，他蛮横地挤进了那个未经人事的通道。

真彩觉得自己像被尖刀贯穿了。下体撕裂的疼痛甚至让她连双腿都动不了。她的手胡乱按在琴键上，一堆破碎的音符凄凉地环绕着她。望海不顾她的疼痛开始抽插。那个坚硬的异物在身体中无情地进出，她满头是汗，咬牙把哀嚎都封闭在嘴里。

也许是情欲的作用，很快下身就麻木到感觉不到疼痛。身体未经她的允许就分泌大量粘液，好像代表着她欢迎望海的进入一样。鲜血混合着粘液顺着大腿根往下流，望海抓起撕坏的内裤替她擦掉一些。

别把钢琴压坏了，去琴凳上。她听到望海的命令。

真彩跪在琴凳上，望海从后面进入了她。身体里异物存在的感觉异常强烈，肉体之间力与力的撞击又让那种肿胀感和骚动再度出现。在疼痛消退之后，她清晰地感到阴茎分开腔道的内壁挺进，抽出的时候又带起阴道口向外翻起。每个微小的细节串成连贯的动作，将羞耻和欲望混合，一口气灌入身体。

她听见自己的呻吟和望海粗重的呼吸重叠在一起。她扶着钢琴，低头就可以看见自己晃动的乳房和掉在地上的琴谱。这个时候她一点都不想看到李斯特。在现在这节钢琴课上，没有老师学生，只有两只原始野蛮的野兽。她看着双腿间望海进出的样子，无法抑制地想起他和母亲之间是不是也重复着同样的事情。

我们都是无可救药的烂人，她忍不住说。

望海的动作粗暴起来，每一下撞击都顶得她想要哭泣。她大口喘息着，收缩着下身颤抖起来，脑中一阵空白的眩晕。她不知道这能不能算高潮，但身体确实变得敏感，让她随着望海的动作尖叫。

望海漠然地替她擦掉下身的血色和白浊的液体，又整理好裙子的褶皱。除了那条脏污的破内裤和下身的肿胀疼痛，刚才发生的一切好像一场梦。

空气中还残留着欲望和体液的腥臭。这时候真彩莫名其妙很希望母亲能推门进来，期待能看到望海满不在乎的眼神变得瑟缩，看到强势的母亲因为侮辱而发疯抓着望海大吵大闹。虽然以她对母亲的了解，最有可能的结果是她挨上狠狠一耳光，被指着鼻子骂——贱人，你干了什么，都是你的错。

于是她用犀利的眼神瞪着望海，像要把他生吞一样。

望海正在整理自己衬衫的衣领，他又装成了那个从容体面的钢琴教师。看到真彩的眼神望海笑了。

你这么瞪人的样子真让人难忘。

他穿好外套，戴上帽子。临走时笑着轻飘飘地说了一句，弹一首李斯特的Reminiscences de Norma吧，练习的同时也可以发泄一下。

真彩抓起琴谱朝他的背影扔了过去。

滚，她说。

注：李斯特的Reminiscences de Norma在钢琴曲里非常难


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 居然还能再写点…

不要弄坏我的内裤。她拼命想按住望海的手，但依然无法阻止望海撕开她的内裤，继而进入她的身体。那种撕裂的感觉在梦境与现实间的混沌中融合为同一种疼痛。她仿佛看到母亲严厉无情的双眼在责问，你弄坏了内裤。

不，不是我。你看看我，我也很疼。她展示着流血的下体，向着母亲诉说。

母亲扇了她一耳光，机械地重复着，你弄坏了内裤。

所以我怎么样根本不要紧——奇怪，我和她在这一点上居然有同样的看法。真彩咬着嘴唇神经质地笑了。

钢琴课到底什么时候结束……

真彩盯着望海的裤子，她记得上次裤子蹭上了粉红色的血渍。但那条裤子干干净净，被熨烫得没有一丝褶皱。钢琴教师从来都把自己的外表收拾得无懈可击。一个无懈可击的烂人，终究还是个烂人。两个人客气地寒暄后，老师，今天的课程……她在琴凳上坐好，乖巧地问。

德彪西，牧神午后，是改编的钢琴曲。望海露出一个意味不明的笑，翻开琴谱。

午后，半神半兽的异教神祗独自在树荫下休息，半梦半醒间在仙境遇见了水泽仙女。水泽仙女在舞蹈，牧神吹起芦笛诱惑仙女。迷离的梦境似真似幻，牧神与仙女嬉戏，追逐着她们纯洁美好的肉体，意图满足自己的欲望……望海俯身贴上真彩的后背，一手揽着她的肩，一手指着琴谱。印象主义代表作，非常美的音乐，他在真彩耳边低语。

有什么需要注意的地方吗，真彩问。

练习时用心体会，望海的手缓缓从她的肩膀滑下，音乐里恍惚的情绪和微妙的隐喻。他放开她，站到钢琴旁，不再说话。

他静静地注视着小女孩的演奏。琴声间有水声在荡漾，午后的烈日蒸腾出林泽中的迷离幻境，光斑在水面浮动破碎，情欲随着缥缈的音符跌宕。茂密的水生植物圈出一片私密的小天地，茨菰静立，睡莲吐蕊，石龙芮和水毛茛缠绕，灯芯草笔直如箭。半神半兽的牧神抓着芦笛站在水中，倒影随水波狂野摇动，他赤红的阴茎挺立，从下半身野兽的长毛中狰狞探出。赤裸的水泽仙女面若冰霜，在冷泉汇成的池塘里为牧神翩翩起舞。晶莹的水珠沿她冷白色的肌肤淌下，勾勒出乳房和腰臀美妙的曲线。牧神没有急着去追逐水泽仙女，一头扎进狂乱的飨宴，而是用安静深邃的目光凝视着女人的肉体。

牧神和仙女的欲望在彼此吸引，一个人就是另一个人的勾引者。然而双方都心照不宣，这只是午后的一场幻梦。他们谁也不爱谁。望海可以想象，在解决欲火提起裤子之后，恐怕两个人都要冷笑出声。他没有玩弄小女孩身体的趣味，但在领略了真彩的叛逆大胆之后，他意外地欣赏她孤注一掷的勇气。他很想知道她到底还会做出什么让他惊讶的事情。不要慌乱啊，我的好学生，曲子并不难，然而你都弹错好几个音了，他在心底默念。

那种眼神真让人讨厌，真彩很想把琴谱扔到望海脸上。她弹着恍惚痴缠的曲子，望海的若无其事反而让她心头火起。她不断回想起望海把她压到钢琴上的那一幕，突然觉得眼前的黑白琴键都变得陌生，不知道下一秒手指该往哪里放。怪异的冲动在音符中浮现，像牧神的芦笛扰乱她的心神。她勉强集中注意力，磕磕绊绊弹完了一遍。

一塌糊涂，望海摇着头评价道。

我讨厌这曲子，她说。包括你，她心想。

那是你的问题，你最好想办法适应，望海说。

又来了，她再熟悉不过的“都是你的错”。真彩猛然站起，抓起琴谱刚准备劈头盖脸扔过去。敲门声打断了她的动作。母亲推开琴房的门，根本没看她一眼，直接对着望海笑。

我有事要跟老师谈一下。

在场的三个人都清楚那是什么事。真彩低头假装整理琴谱。琴房的门自动复位关上，将两人远去的交谈声彻底隔绝。她愤怒地在钢琴上敲出一连串凌乱的重音，音符砸在心上铿锵作响，小腹却像有一股火在燃烧。

不知过了多久望海回来了，衣装笔挺，眉眼不动，笑容慵懒，还是那副无懈可击的模样。真彩大胆地迎上去，肆无忌惮地伸手摸向他的裤裆。

老师还能接着上课吗，给我讲一下牧神和水泽仙女到底发生了什么，她用挑衅的语气笑着说。

很好，望海简短回了一句，一手将她按到旁边的墙壁上，一手解着腰带。

这次她自己脱去内裤，扶着墙俯下身。

像是要惩罚她的胆大妄为，没有什么前戏，望海粗暴地从后面进入。起初还是疼，但没有第一次那么剧烈。身体很快分泌粘液把自己保护起来。她咬着牙倒抽着凉气，尽量不发出声音。两人不约而同保持着沉默。没有人教她，她试着调整姿势，摸索让自己在这场性爱中获得快乐的方法。就算她不爱望海，也不能亏待自己。一想到在跟母亲的情人做爱，顺从的木偶割断了身上的丝线，心中的畅快就让真彩更加兴奋。

她反手向后摸着望海的大腿，感受着男人身体的热度，想象着他趴在母亲身上的样子。某个瞬间她和自己讨厌的人默契地结成同盟，肉体纵情纠缠，一起分享背叛的快乐。

创造让孩子们健康成长的社会。她想起经常在车站招贴上看到的某党派竞选口号。你们最好搞快点，她心想，成长不会等待，孩子们会不健康地长大。扭曲刻在基因里，一代一代传下去。

也许是她在适应，也许是消耗了体力，望海没有上次那样猛烈有力，令人无法承受。她听着身后男人粗重的喘息声和放慢的节奏，突然无师自通明白了自己的力量——她是如此年轻，拥有旺盛的精力和强健的身体，不用在性爱中惧怕任何人。

钢琴课还在继续，钢琴教师的眼神依然捉摸不透，令人心神不宁，只是比起之前多了些疲惫，时常失去焦点飘向远方。真彩学得很快，无论钢琴还是另外的东西。她是耐心又坚韧的鬣狗，跟在母亲身后等待捕猎结束，再扑向被啃食过的猎物。望海明显知道她的用意，却从来不会拒绝她。有时候他太过疲倦，真彩就爬到他身上自己寻找快乐。

两个人做爱的时候还是几乎没有任何交流。在愈发熟练大胆且充满活力的真彩面前，望海变得像个木偶一样日益麻木。真彩肆意摆弄着他，折磨着他。

这样的我，是你们想要的吗，真彩问。她骑在望海身上，晃动着腰。

望海像没听见，面无表情，一言不发，很快就气喘吁吁地缴械投降。他好像没有什么满足的样子，只是闭着眼急促地呼吸。

我还要，真彩缠着他不放。

望海看着他学生的脸庞，上面成熟和孩子气掺杂，色欲和纯真纠缠，一股天真的邪恶在她眼中日渐成形，闪烁不停。

他们之间就像她和她母亲的关系，她讨厌他，又无法摆脱他，她需要他，又折磨他。他不也是一样吗，同样摆脱不了厌恶的东西。出于某种原因他不想自我毁灭，也不想自我拯救，一个错误要用更多错误来弥补，他早已累了，于是麻木地放任一切向着深渊滑去。

他的学生令他精疲力尽，但望海还是不会拒绝。让她享受折磨他的快乐吧，顺便替他省去一点自我折磨的麻烦也好。

他抚摸着真彩的肌肤，青春支配下那种柔嫩的感觉唤醒了回忆。十年之前他年轻的未婚妻也有着同样的触感。如果他们按照计划结婚，那么现在的望海会像所有普通人那样过着平凡又琐碎的家庭生活。他以自己的方式无声又内敛地宠爱着妻子。也许已经有了自己的孩子，一个或者两个。在整洁明亮的琴房里，他会微笑着把孩子抱在膝上，温柔握住孩子的小手，在琴键上敲着贝多芬，敲着莫扎特，敲着巴赫。

肇事者已经和受害者一同在交通事故中死去，他没有理由再去恨任何无辜的人。所以不是报复，没有怨恨，我只是放任这一切发生而已。

我同样在那场事故中落下心灵的残疾，我无力治好自己。

他透过心灵之镜的倒影看到十年前或者更早之前的自己——柔和体贴，眼神温暖，笑容明亮，带着想要把自己的幸福告诉全世界的跃跃欲试。

他痛苦地闭上眼。

望海的手滑入真彩两腿间，那里温暖湿润，等待着他。他用手指进入真彩的身体。一开始真彩有些惊讶，而后用一种带着羞辱的眼神看他。他根本不在乎，只是温柔地动作。一旦放弃了阴茎的插入，两人之间的性爱失去了往日那种充满粗野和凌虐、野兽撕咬般的感觉，变得更像一方单纯的服务与取悦。灵活的手指很快让真彩陷入生理的愉悦中，她皱眉呻吟，顾不上再去羞辱他。

我打败他了吗，践踏他男性的尊严了吗。从望海专注的神情里看不到半点失落沮丧，他的坦然让真彩无处求证她的胜利。在这场她和望海之间最温柔绵长的做爱里，她获得了前所未有的快感。过于强烈的高潮甚至让她不由自主抱紧了她讨厌的人。

结束之后的沉默里弥漫着异样的情绪，如果他们真的是一对情侣，在这样的气氛下，没有什么矛盾是不能说开来和解的。但他们不是情侣，是钢琴教师和学生，是受害者的未婚夫和肇事者的女儿。他们本应该为彼此之间的伤害向着对方道歉，请求原谅，然而他们做的却是把自己的欲望交给对方，相互折磨。

两人一直沉默，最后还是真彩先开口。

你这个垃圾。


	3. Chapter 3

接下来的几堂钢琴课过得风平浪静。望海好像变回了正直的钢琴教师，真彩也变回了听话懂事的好学生。她已经赢了不是吗，反抗了母亲强加给她的乖巧温顺，用性作为武器羞辱了不可一世的男人。她给自己的性格中浇灌上钢铁，以此来抵消屈服顺从带来的忿忿不平。

既然已经胜利，跟望海之间的肉体关系好像没有继续下去的必要。毕竟那是她讨厌的人，摆脱他才应该是本能。

秋日清澈的阳光穿透白色纱帘洒满琴房，空气干爽又澄净，琴声如坠落的珠玉，飞溅在犹如水晶般明净透亮的午后。望海正在弹奏勃拉姆斯C小调第三钢琴四重奏中的一段。 

真彩知道勃拉姆斯与克拉拉的故事，也知道这首著名的C小调第三钢琴四重奏还有一个名字叫“维特”，里面充满了痛苦和绝望。勃拉姆斯在乐章中表达了对没有结果的爱的伤怀，人生悲剧的沉痛和自我毁灭的欲望。

望海总在用钢琴曲戏弄她，这首曲子又是什么样的恶戏呢。她开始各种揣测。

乐章在沉郁激昂中行进，望海沉浸在琴曲里，似乎已经忘了她的存在。

真彩觉得自己也许是太过警惕了，琴声里的悲伤没有作假，望海真的只是在弹琴而已。这不正是她想要的结果吗，钢琴教师不敢再来挑战自己的意志。她对自己的力量心满意足。

真彩发现在走神胡思乱想的时候，眼睛一直盯着望海的手指。她无法否认钢琴教师的手很好看，干净白皙，骨节分明，指甲修剪得整整齐齐。纤长有力的手指灵活地在琴键上舞动，勃拉姆斯乐章的灵魂被这双手唤醒，吐露着少年维特激越又无望的爱的悲歌。

而她也曾经像钢琴一样被这双手抚摸，弹奏。她难以置信地发现身体流淌出动人的旋律，她也从未如此舒展地绽放。当钢琴教师像一个男人那样粗暴对待她时，她憋足劲对抗，在性爱中一决胜负，当钢琴教师像一个演奏家那样温柔对待她时，她无法抗拒身体的律动以及全身心投入时震颤的潮涌。有那么一瞬间，激情波峰上的她甚至产生一种爱的错觉，误以为会有一个缠绵的吻萌发在两人之间。

然而冲动之下她最后选择了去羞辱望海，自己给自己颁发了胜利的奖章。

不要再去想，忘了这些吧。望海不会主动纠缠她，只要她放开手，两人这种扭曲的关系就能断得一干二净。此时维特四重奏的悲叹如狂风催下骤雨，急促的音符点点滴滴坠入心灵的玄池，真彩无端感到痛苦的波纹在幽深处一圈又一圈荡漾开去。

音乐与灵魂对话时，从不隐瞒。

老家有急事，这两天母亲都不在，真彩说。

我该回去吗，望海眼皮都不抬，懒洋洋地回答，你自己练习也可以。

连续下了几天的雨，好不容易放晴了，闷在家难受，想出去走走，你跟我一起吧，真彩说。母亲不喜欢我往外跑，她又补充道。

望海缓缓抬眼看她，面无表情，好，他说。

第一次坐到望海车上，真彩有些好奇地东张西望。系好安全带，望海一本正经地说。他盯着真彩把安全带扣上才移开视线。

想去哪儿，望海问。

你挑地方吧，我也不知道去哪儿，真彩说。

可能要去一些大叔爱去的地方了，望海说。

那我多半没去过，正好，真彩说。

望海带她来到一处叫“若草”的老商店街。与新兴的时尚商业街区不同，若草商店街光是古旧的建筑看上去就很有年代感。头顶横七竖八牵着的五颜六色万国旗也褪色成陈旧模样。两旁的商铺招牌式样朴素，不少木质牌匾上的漆都掉落不少。店家随意地把货品都摆到通路上，走在商店街里，膝盖边是摆得整整齐齐的蔬菜、干货、肉类、水产、渍物、点心、炸鸡天妇罗、文具小玩具、服装鞋帽、旧电器旧书。一眼看上去虽然乱糟糟的，却还是保持着整洁素净。

泡沫经济时代是这条街最后的辉煌了，望海说。

你经常来这里？真彩问。

十年前住在附近，没事也会过来走走——小心。望海抓住真彩的胳膊轻轻一拽，一辆筐里装满蔬菜的自行车风风火火与她擦肩而过。

望海放开手，脸上歉意转瞬即逝。真彩猛然发现，好像有一个多月时间，两人都没再有任何肢体接触。

那边，望海指着一个像是书店的店铺说，里面二楼有个小电影院，会放一些老电影，有兴趣吗，去看看今天是什么。

真彩对电影感兴趣，于是望海欣然买了两张票，陪她一起看。

今天的电影是阿部隆史主演的《道歉大师》。影厅确实像望海所说很小，但观众不多，倒也不觉得局促。

从前两个人在黑暗的空间里只会做一件事。被执念附身时，真彩从没想过有一天她还能一手拿着冰可乐一手去抓望海手上托着的爆米花，望着大屏幕哈哈大笑。甚至，黑暗中还会有擦手的湿巾递过来。

走出小电影院真彩就兴奋地模仿着那个滑稽的蒙坦王国道歉方式——腋毛蓬蓬，自由女神！她孩子气地学着电影里的动作。望海在一旁眯起眼促狭地看着她，她虚张声势装出生气的样子，要望海也跟着做。望海不会拒绝她的请求，模仿了一遍。他把语气动作学得惟妙惟肖，甚至比电影里更加滑稽。腋毛蓬蓬，自由女神！两人张开双臂，对视一眼，终于绷不住一起捂着肚子大笑。

从没看你这么笑过，真彩抹着笑出的眼泪。

年纪大了，开怀大笑的时候就会越来越少，望海整理着衣服上的褶皱。想吃点什么？街的那头有家宽永年间创业的和果子店，我喜欢它家的羊羹和蕨饼。还有一家咖啡店，点心不错，坐着喝点咖啡也行。

去喝咖啡吧，真彩下意识说。她挑选了一个会多耗点时间的消遣方式。

坐在最爱的角落位置，真彩漫不经心搅着杯子里的咖啡，桌子对面的望海摆弄着牛奶和方糖。身处商店街的望海目光不再令人不安，而是平静淡漠，仿佛什么都在看，又仿佛什么都没看。偶尔有店主认出他，跟他打招呼时，他笑容里的腼腆与傻气让真彩都怀疑自己认错了人。

今天真是奇妙，这是两个人第一次摆脱琴房和那栋大房子，在外面的世界共度时光。钢琴课之外的老师和学生换了一种相处方式，突然变得那么陌生。

咖啡店里小声放着音乐，音乐没什么讲究，各种风格随机乱放。当一阵气势磅礴的合唱伴着低沉的定音鼓响起，真彩愣了一下，看到望海也愣了一下，随即凝神谛听。

望海看出真彩的反应，我数一二三，一起说歌的名字吧，他突然说。

真彩点头。

那，一，二，三——

布兰诗歌的O Fortuna，两人异口同声地说，又看着对方的双眼笑了。

喜欢布兰诗歌吗，望海问。

喜欢，真彩回答。

你的唱片里没有，回去我送你一张，望海说，不管怎样，音乐是美好的。就像O Fortuna的拉丁文歌词本来是悲叹，但奥尔夫的音乐让它充满力量。他说话时语调一直很平静，但眼中突然涌上浓得化不开的悲伤。

为什么突然送我东西，真彩问。

你的钢琴课快结束了，望海说。

我怎么不知道这事，真彩说。

是我跟你母亲提出来的。你很有天分，是我教过的最好的学生，进步快得令我惊讶，如果还想在钢琴上深造，你需要一个比我更好的老师。我有推荐的人选，实力和人品都可以放心，望海说。

我不要，真彩脱口而出。

不要什么，不要老师还是不要学钢琴，望海神色复杂地看着她。

真彩咬着嘴唇没有说话。

很可惜我只能陪你走到这儿，望海低声说。更广阔的世界你要一个人去走。如果要摆脱你的母亲，摆脱粉红色的裙子，你必须走到更广阔的世界里去。你聪明，也有勇气，所以不要怕。我也有一个纠缠我十年的梦，最近有些感悟，梦太长了，应该要醒过来了。我会离开这儿，去另外的地方。

也是更广阔的世界吗，真彩喃喃道。

是崭新的世界，望海说。

在商店街吃过晚饭之后天色已暗，望海开车送她回家。两个人从坐上车就一言不发，之前几个小时里的融洽和谐好像一场幻觉。幻觉的版图还会随着时间扩大，把曾经的一切全部吞噬。现在看上去坚不可摧的东西终究会变得一戳就碎。还有多久忘记，那些倔强不屈、愤怒不甘、狂乱发泄和爱欲纠缠的时刻，真彩问自己。关于钢琴教师的新鲜记忆覆盖着她，她突然陷入矛盾中。

然后她哭了。

望海把车停在路边，打开灯，递过来一包纸巾。怎么了，他问。

我没办法爱你，对不起，真彩说。她不停道歉，好像除了道歉不知道还能说什么。

谢谢，这样就很好了，不用道歉，应该道歉的是我，望海说。他看到所有光明和黑暗都在真彩眼底交织成温柔的光辉。她泪痕未干的脸上依旧带着天真的邪恶，但此刻的邪恶只是魅惑的外衣。

两人无言相望许久，眼神渐渐热烈。

真彩解开自己的安全带，然后是望海的。她侧过身抚摸望海的胸膛，望海叹息着把左手搭在她的后颈轻抚。今天真彩穿着一身黑色的连衣裙，盘起的头发让她依稀有大人的模样。她脱下内裤，望海用湿巾擦过右手，伸进裙子。

被手指触碰的感觉既陌生又熟悉，她兴奋又紧张。指腹有力度地揉搓着阴蒂，带来一阵悸动和下身闷热的湿意。指尖挤进阴唇间的缝隙，沾着粘液按压着敏感的入口。挑逗令她感觉焦虑和空虚，她抓住望海的手腕，抬起下身让自己吞没了望海的手指。

手指灵活地抚摸着内壁，下身的扰动让她难耐地扭动着腰。望海拉开她连衣裙背上的拉链，伸手进去托住她的后腰。手掌的热度也点燃了身体的热度，更点燃了理智，真彩解开望海的腰带。

座椅后移，放倒靠背，方向盘与望海之间空出一大片空间。真彩撩起裙子，跪坐在望海身上。下体被坚硬的异物一点点撑开的感觉缓慢又清晰，她手撑着座椅靠背缓缓往下坐，让异物进到更深的地方。她抬手关掉了车内的照明。

上半身几乎紧贴着望海，她能闻到望海脖子和衣领上淡淡的香水味。柑橘清新略带苦涩，雪松冷冽，梅子清甜，混合着香草的温柔。她还想仔细分辨，但男人身体的味道随着体温上升散发出来，一同升腾的情欲从四面八方将她包围。她解开望海衬衣的扣子，两个人的胸膛赤裸相贴，交换着体温。

望海双手托着她的臀部开始抽插。摇晃中她只能无力地趴在望海身上，断断续续地呻吟。对面车道偶尔经过的车的灯光会让车厢里阴影疯长，狂乱晃动，她的心也在一起摇曳。这种环境带来的禁忌感和紧张感是一剂强力的春药，她能感觉到望海和自己一样兴奋。

他们不是第一次做爱，却又是第一次跟眼前这个人做爱。钢琴教师深深陷入学生的身体，肿胀的阴道绞紧了他的下身，他的胸膛里像填满泥沙，心脏为另一个人剧烈有力地搏动。女孩子身上有种说不出的干净清爽的气息，像是原野上飞翔的精灵般的云雀，她必将振翅飞到更高更远的地方。他不能束缚她，所以这是他最后一次自私地把欲望倾泻在她的身上。

我们没有办法爱上彼此，真是太好了。

欲望澎湃的力量在身体里累积，肉体的撞击让真彩无法思考，快要迷失在快感中。她顺应本能摆动着腰肢，迎接猛烈的侵袭，又借着路灯照进来的微光，一边喘息一边用手指描摹着望海的眉眼，连光阴在这个人身上留下的沧桑也不放过。她不知道为什么要这么做，只贪心想要记住这一刻所有的细节。

真彩知道以望海的性格，以后很难再跟他取得联系。如果注定会失去这个人，那么她希望在更广阔世界中独自跋涉时，还能回忆起此刻望海温柔的模样。

如同低沉的定音鼓敲响在灵魂之中，协奏的华彩迸发。他们紧紧拥抱彼此迎来高潮，呼吸和心跳缠绵交融在一起。真彩的呻吟中带着哭腔，她从来没有这样对一个人充满了信任与依恋，倾注了满腔热情，像个小孩子般抱住怀中温暖的身躯不肯放手。

不要哭，望海说。

我哭了吗。真彩摸向自己的脸，一手冰凉的湿润。

你笑起来更好看，望海捧起她的脸庞，在她的唇上轻轻一吻。

钢琴课结束后，我还会见到你吗，真彩还是忍不住问。她想从另一个人嘴里听到不同的答案。

我不知道，望海坦诚地说，我有很多无法跟你见面的理由，我也不知道能不能说服自己，但我会在你看不见的地方看着你。

他突然紧握住真彩的双手，力气大得令真彩吃惊。

一直看着你。

END


End file.
